Wallflower
General Wallflowers are a type of classmate. They are a combination of Jock, Nerd and Prep classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. They become available at level 4. The female wallflower is rarer than the male wallflower. Hope, Julian's sister, is a female Wallflower. Beckett, an All-star, is a male Wallflower. In-Game Description Need an outside perspective? Wallflowers like to be on the outside looking in, noticing what no one else notices. There are perks to being one, so there must be perks to having them at your school! Hangouts Wallflower classmates can be placed in Jock, Nerd or Prep Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Wallflower Classmate's pose is shyly looking at the ground and fidgeting. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Female * Level 1: 122 CpH * Level 2: 132 CpH * Level 3: 142 CpH * Level 4: 152 CpH * Level 5: 162 CpH * Level 6: 172 CpH * Level 7: 182 CpH * Level 8: 192 CpH * Level 9: 202 CpH * Level 10: 212 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a wallflower. However, it must be noted that the female wallflower is more rare than the male, and so will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the wallflower is part prep, part nerd and part jock, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the wallflower is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type (in this case, a jock, nerd or prep). It is possible to get the wallflower (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a gamer and hipster, since it will satisfy the need for a jock, nerd and prep clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male wallflower, the party's length will be 3 hours and 30 minutes, the admission also 3 hours and 30 minutes. For the female wallflower, the party's length will be 7 hours, the admission also 7 hours. Combination List Prep + Gamer Nerd + Cheerleader Jock + Student Government Wallflower + Wallflower Rarity The rarity for a male Wallflower is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Wallflower is 2 stars or uncommon. Prices In the store, the female wallflower is worth 230 rings in the shop, while the male wallflower is worth 105 rings. This simply indicates that the female wallflower is the rarer classmate. When selling a wallflower, the male is worth 350 coins, while the female is worth 700 coins. Outfits Male Male Level 1 Wallflower.jpg|Male Level 1 Wallflower Outfit Male Level 4 Wallflower.jpg|Male Level 4 Wallflower Outfit photo.PNG|Male Level 7 Wallflower Outfit IMG_0286.PNG|Male Level 10 Wallflower Outfit Female Female Level1 Wallflower.jpg|Female Level 1 Wallflower Outfit Female Level4 Wallflower.png|Female Level 4 Wallflower Outfit female_level7_wallflower.png|Female Level 7 Wallflower Outfit Screenshot_2014-10-12-13-14-39.png|Female Level 10 Wallflower Outfit Composed Of Wallflowers are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types